


Angel's Plushie

by artlesscommerce



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Breeding, Cute Ending, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Valentine's Day, Voodoo doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce
Summary: Angel receives a cat plushy for his birthday, and uses it for pillow humping. As Valentine's Day approaches, it becomes clear that the toy has certain magical properties.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Angel's Plushie

**Author's Note:**

> The reason this is tagged noncon and dubcon is because Angel uses the plushie to masturbate, and neither he nor Husk know that the plush is connected to Husk, making him feel it. Husk doesn't mind. They then have consensual sex (but it's not safe sex - don't play without a condom, guys, this is fiction!) 
> 
> You can view an illustration of this on my twitter or instagram @hippiehusk. I also have 2 other saucy images from Valentine's Week, one of Angel in a corset with a whip and another with him bent over and showing off some amazing heart boots. Uncensored images are available on my nsfw instagram @hornyhusk.

Angel smiled, looking around at everyone as they sang "Happy Birthday." He flipped his blonde wig over his shoulder, fluttering his long eyelashes. After a year in the hotel, he was in desperate need of this attention. 

Granted, the choir of Charlie, Vaggie, Alastor, and a few other residents they'd managed to acquire was a bit of a ragtag group. And the handmade "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANGEL!" banner was a crude imitation of the "STARRING: ANGEL DUST!" that used to appear on every marquee in Hell. And the little frosted drawing of him on the cake was nothing compared to the hundred-foot-high images of himself that used to adorn billboards.

But hey, it was attention. Like pizza, even the shitty kind is delicious. So Angel savored it.

He giggled and hid coyly behind his shoulder as everyone sang "Dear Angel Duuuust…Happy birthday to yooou!"

He made a show of holding back his bountiful hair, and bent over so his chest - bursting from his little pink dress - could be seen. He leaned into the candle and whispered his wish.

_ "Surprise me." _

Angel blew out the candles in one breath, forming a perfect, tiny o with his lips. He sat at the head of the table, in a chair laden with balloons, and waited for his cake, bouncing in his seat. 

"Can I open my presents?" Angel asked, batting his eyelashes (for the benefit of the men at the table, not Charlie).

"Sure," she said. 

His pile this year wasn't exactly huge, but Angel didn't mind. He hadn't really expected anything, so even a little bit was a treat. 

Some gifts, like the pajama set from Charlie and Vaggie, were signed, but most of them were just various knick knacks from the other guests with no cards to identify the gift giver. Angel received a few candles and sticks of incense, a phone charm of a little piglet, "Pink Scented" fur cleaning powder, and a large plushie of a cat. The latter bore a striking resemblance to a certain attendee of the party. 

"Oh, Husk, you shouldn't have!" He hugged the black cat plush tightly to his chest.

Husk glared. "I didn't."

"Who got me this? I love it!" Angel said, snuggling the luxurious black fleece. No one owned up to the present. "Husk, it had to be you."

"It wasn't!"

"Then why's no one taking credit?"

"Maybe they're shy," he mocked. 

"Aw, does somebody have a crush on me?" Angel looked around the table. A couple of the guys looked bashful. "Well, if anyone wants to own up to this little guy, come up to my room later. I'll thank you privately."

"Angel," Charlie scolded. "Come on, you've been doing so well."

"Hey, I'm off drugs and anonymous sex, you're  _ not _ makin' me quit flirting. It's all I have." He rested his cheek on the plushie's head. "Well, besides my little friend here. I think I'll name him…Husk!"

He watched Husk bristle, amused. So cute.

After cake, Alastor had put on some records. The deer knew his way around the dance floor, to Angel's delight - the other guys were woefully uncultured. Al took Angel for a spin, teaching him some moves from his time. Husk couldn't be persuaded to join in.

By bedtime, Angel was feeling more fun and sexy than he had in awhile. Being off drugs left him feeling a bit inadequate; with his namesake, he felt grand, like a star. Sober, he felt like a dried out bagel. It was fun feeling wanted, prancing to the music while his hair bounced about. 

He removed his wig and brushed some of his new cleaning powder through the fine hairs of his fur. It really did smell like the color pink. Pastel pink, though - light and airy, yet sweet. 

Angel tossed and turned for awhile, trying to sleep. Truth be told, he was horny. He hadn't had sex in a  _ long _ time, he was only allowed basic toys (a couple of vibrators), and porn was blocked on the hotel wifi.

Fuck it, he was backed up. He had to try. 

He rolled onto his back and tried to focus on a fantasy. He was thinking of some hot muscular demon he'd had a fling with awhile back. It was hard to concentrate, though, given his shitty neighbor. 

He and Husk shared a wall. Angel had too much pride and class to pester the guy for sex when he was in his own space (in public was fair game, but you just don't go knockin' on a man's door like that), and they rarely ran into each other due to their schedules, so this wasn't usually an issue. Tonight though, Husk was watching TV. You'd think his cat ears would allow him to enjoy the program at a reasonable volume, but unfortunately it seemed that his hearing was that of an old man. 

He imagined Husk, in his dark room, lit only by the TV and his glowing eyes. He was probably lounging on his big, grandpa recliner. He was probably cracking a few beers while he watched his show. Probably nodding off every now and then. Those dark circles around his eyes were so sexy…

He pictured Husk sitting there with a hand in his pants, absentmindedly stroking himself like Angel was doing now. He was dying for a peek at Husk's cock. Big or small, Angel didn't mind. 

Angel stroked his shaft as he imagined Husk playing with himself lazily. Something about his grumpy, "over it" demeanor was just so hot.

Angel squirted a bit of lotion onto his hand and began jacking off more firmly, but it wasn't enough. He knew the weak-ass vibrators in his drawer were only going to frustrate him further. When he opened his eyes, he came face to face with his solution.

No.

Dare he?

Angel couldn't resist. He threw the blanket from his body and grabbed the plushie. He slid it between his legs. A perfect fit. He humped upward, moaning slightly. The fleece was soft and sweet against his cock and balls. He humped a few more times, holding the plush in place with his thighs. He'd finally reached "the zone" when he heard Husk in the next room crush a can. He must've been right about that beer. 

He heard a small curse through the wall, but it didn't sound frustrated. Angel listened, humping in small motions so the mattress wouldn't creak. 

Husk cursed several times, before releasing a stuttering groan. He uttered a broken,  _ "Ahhh, fuck." _

Angel couldn't believe it. He'd know that tone anywhere - it was his living for years. Husk had just finished himself off!

Angel squeezed the plushie tightly between his thighs and humped it more, building friction. When he knew he couldn't take it anymore, he squirted a bit more lotion on his hand, and jacked himself off into a washcloth. He only lasted a few pumps; the toy had felt insanely good against him. 

Angel put the plush aside, with the rest of his animals. He laid there, panting and sweaty, for a long time before drifting off to sleep. 

Angel, being a posterboy of addictive personality types, was hooked on the plushie. Something about the soft fleece just drove him absolutely crazy. He used the toy when he woke up in the morning, to go to sleep at night, and usually, a couple times during the day too. One night, he woke up during the wee hours in a sweat, grabbed his toy, and came from just five thrusts against it. 

During these alone times, he noticed Husk was spending a lot of time holed up in his room. The cat usually woke up early, like a typical old man, took a few naps like a typical cat, and turned in for the night after his shift at the bar. Lately though, Angel could hear Husk moving around in his room at all sorts of odd times. Noon, evening, night, it didn't matter. Angel didn't really have the brain cells to give it too much thought, though. 

It was the day before Valentine's Day, which was probably the reason Angel was masturbating so furiously lately; He could usually quell the horror of growing old by drowning in cock (Val liked to have big parties for V-Day), but this year he'd be alone. 

He went downstairs for lunch. Most people were lounging in the dining room or lobby with sandwiches and chips. Angel grabbed a plate of cold cuts from the kitchen and took his seat at the bar. 

"Just a soda, please," he requested, kicking his legs. He loved how the bar stool elevated him; feeling short was fun, occasionally. 

Husk obeyed silently, passing Angel a can of peach soda and a glass of ice.

Angel batted his eyelashes. "Could I trouble you for a straw?"

Husk sighed, passing Angel a paper straw. "No trouble."

"Oh?" Usually Husk told him he was nothing  _ but _ trouble. 

"Mm - Didn't get much sleep last night. Lemme know if I forgot anything else." He yawned, exposing his frightful maw.

Angel had to admit, Husk was looking worse for wear. His odd schedule had clearly been taking their toll.

"Well, you've been stayin' up till all hours," Angel said. "Why don't you just sleep at a reasonable time?"

"I wish I could!"

"What's stopping you?"

Husk grimaced. "I've been outta sorts."

"Is that Old Man Language for you got the runs or something?"

Husk rolled his eyes. Their orange tone accentuated the dark bags beneath them. He scratched his belly as he slouched off to serve another customer.

Angel scrolled Voxtagram as he finished his lunch. Nothing interesting was on there, just everyone else's Valentine's plans. He collected his used plate and soda can, but pushed the glass toward Husk.

"I'm done with this," he said. "Thanks."

Husk placed the cup in the sink. "Going so soon? What a shame," he said dryly. 

"Ha, ha. I'm gonna go play with my plushie," he said, smiling to himself; what he did with the plush was his little secret. 

Husk ignored the spider, wiping down his spot at the counter. A minute after Angel left, he got a tingling feeling...Below. 

Fuck. Not again.

He called Alastor over to handle the bar and rushed to the elevator. He frantically pressed the buttons up to his floor. The doors shut just in time as a tent formed in his pants. 

He leaned on the wall, mopping his brow with his paw pad. He'd been dealing with these phantom touches all week. His groin tingled, and it felt as though something large was rubbing against him. 

As he stumbled to his room, grabbing the doorknob in a paw, he heard a small whimper from Angel's room. 

Shit. 

That was it. 

Fucking Angel!

He pounded on Angel's door. "What the Hell are you doing in there, you little freak?!"

There was a short pause. "Um, I'm a huge freak, actually?"

"Let me in!"

"I ain't decent!"

"I don't care!"

Angel giggled. "Door's open, sweetheart!"

Husk walked in on a horrifying sight. Angel was in bed, watching TV. He was wearing the pajama set he'd received for his birthday - well, most of it. He had on a white sports bra with a red band, and thigh high white socks with some red stripes, while the matching boyshorts were discarded on the floor. 

Angel was sitting up, straddling the large cat plush. He had it belly-up, so the soft fleece of the cat's tummy was against his dick. He had clearly been humping it absentmindedly as he watched TV. 

"The plushie…?" Husk muttered.

"It's my new favorite toy," Angel said. He began moving his hips in small circles. Husk groaned and grabbed the wall. "Whoa, you okay?"

Husk pointed at the toy. "You...What'd you do to that thing?"

"Mostly just humping…?"

"No magic?"

Angel shook his head. Husk was being freakish. 

"Well...I think I solved the mystery of who got you that damn thing. Alastor."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's a fuckin' voodoo doll."

Angel looked down at the toy. It certainly didn't look like a voodoo doll. He pinched the toy's chest experimentally. Husk jumped and grabbed his nipple.

"Oh, my God!" 

Angel tossed the toy across the room. Luckily Husk wasn't harmed - apparently the toy only transmitted pleasure. 

"I'm, like, an assailant!" He turned to Husk. "I'm so sorry, Husk, I had no idea! That's not who I am!"

Husk was, for once, not angry. After hearing Angel's stupid flirtations for months, it was interesting finally seeing the amazing body Angel had been going on and on about. The spider hadn't exaggerated. He was hot. 

Husk waved off Angel's apology. "I'm fine."

"I'll never forgive myself. Are you sure you're okay?"

Husk licked his lips. He and Angel were both aroused, attracted to each other, and in a room with a huge bed. There was an easy solution to this situation. 

"I'm sure." He unzipped his slacks, letting his cock slip out. "In fact, I didn't mind. I always finished at least once. Now I'm just all hot and bothered."

"...Oh," Angel whispered, staring shamelessly at Husk's large dick.

"You've been forcing orgasms outta me all week," Husk growled, stepping toward the bed. "Got one more in you?"

Angel was mesmerized by the excellent dick in front of him. He nodded.

Husk chuckled, climbing into bed and kneeling in front of Angel. "I can't believe I was your little fucktoy this whole time."

"I said sorry…"

"Don't worry." He hooked a claw around one of Angel's bra straps and pulled him in. "You'll make it up to me."

Angel closed the gap between them, kissing Husk passionately. Husk reciprocated as he slipped his pants off and tossed them away. He was now totally nude - in his exhaustion that morning, he hadn't bothered with a shirt, tie, or hat. 

Husk shifted, sitting with his legs in front of him, bent slightly.

"Sit on my leg and show me how you played with that toy."

Angel obeyed eagerly, straddling Husk's leg and humping pathetically. Husk's soft fur and firm muscle felt amazing against his shaft, and provided even more friction than the plush.

Husk watched Angel's fast, effortless motions. He'd definitely break a hip doing this shit. Angel swivelled his pelvis to and fro, then in small circles, before switching angles and humping even harder.

"Lay down on your stomach."

Angel scrambled to follow the direction, stumbling a bit over his own arms. He laid down, arching his back slightly. 

Husk got behind him and lifted his hips. Angel was propped up on his knees, ass in the air. Husk spread Angel's cheeks to get a good look at him.

"Tight little ass you got here," he said, licking the tip of a claw and teasing the hole. Angel's muscles jumped at the sensation. 

"Thank you, sir."

"I expected it to look like a calamari ring. Just a huge, old, gaping -"

"That's enough!"

Husk chuckled. He pushed Angel back down and rolled him over.

"You're gonna be  _ my _ fucktoy now," he growled.

Angel squeaked. This was too erotic to handle. 

Husk grabbed his cock in his fist as he scooted upward, finally straddling Angel's chest. He leaned down for a sniff.

"You been using that pink-scented powder?"

Angel nodded.

"That was my present."

"Aw, Husk…" Husk sat on Angel's chest and thrust forward, humping his soft flesh. "Oh,  _ Husk!" _ He let out another small chirp when Husk buried a clawed hand in his fluff. 

"Oh, you're a squeaky toy, huh?" Husk said. He grabbed some of the fluff and squeezed.

"Eep!" 

"Aw, is that too much?" 

Angel shook his head frantically. 

"You want more?"

He nodded. 

"Face down again, then, fucktoy."

Angel followed directions, sticking his ass up high. Husk grabbed a bottle of massage oil from the bedside table and slicked his claws. 

"Ready?"

"Go for it, I'm ready for anything." 

"You want your ass bred?" 

Angel groaned, pushing his butt up higher. "Please!"

Husk couldn't tease anymore. He worked Angel open with two fingers, then slicked his dick and slipped the head inside. 

Angel moaned. Husk's dick was thick and hard, stretching him out already. 

"Now  _ that's _ a sweet fuckin' ass," Husk groaned. Angel was tight, but the way he stretched so easily told Husk he could take more. He pressed onward, watching as Angel's small hole devoured his shaft. Angel was so thin and delicate, it was almost unbelievable that he could take cock so well.

Especially a monstrous, spiky thing like this.

"Husk," Angel moaned in his nasally voice. He gasped when Husk's cock jumped inside him.

Husk was equally surprised at the reaction. He never thought he'd be turned on by Angel Dust's moans. Sure, he'd enjoyed a few of his films, but he was just so damn annoying in real life.

"Spank me," Angel begged. 

Husk leaned down and kissed Angel's neck. "I don't usually play rough with my toys," he whispered. "But for you, I'll make an exception."

He swatted one of Angel's cheeks with a paw, savoring the high cry it elicited. He repeated the action several times as he fucked Angel at a harsh pace.

"I'm close," Angel whimpered. "Fuck me right there, I'm close!"

Husk reached around and jerked Angel off roughly. "Finish whenever you want, but playtime ain't over til I say so."

Angel moaned. Husk's rough voice in his ear was giving him just as much pleasure as the dick in his ass. 

Back in the eighties, Angel gained about ten pounds over the course of a few months. Valentino cracked down, putting Angel on a strict diet. He was surveyed 24/7, drinking only black coffee and water, and consuming almost no sugar or carbs. He lost all the extra weight and then some. 

Angel remembered the sensation of his first meal post-diet. He remembered the sublime feeling of biting into a gourmet red velvet cupcake with cream cheese icing. The rush of sweetness made his eyes roll back.

His orgasm now felt very similar to that bite of cupcake. Pleasure ripped through him, making every nerve tremble. Rough moans were forced from his throat as Husk stroked steadily, milking every last drop.

Angel didn't stop shaking when the climax finally ended. 

Husk thrust a few more times. "You want your ass bred, boy?"

Angel nodded frantically.

Luckily, he'd been pretty in sync with Angel when this whole thing started, so he wasn't far behind. It only took another minute for Angel to draw an orgasm from the cat. Hot cum poured into him, then overflowed, running down his ass and the back of his legs. 

Husk pulled out and collapsed next to Angel.

"Just to be clear," he panted, holding up a time-out signal,  _ "That _ means playtime's over."

"Thanks for the tip."

"Just the tip? You're not gonna thank me for the shaft, too?"

"That's not what I -" He smiled when he saw Husk's smirk. "Ugh. You and Alastor with the dad jokes."

"That wasn't a dad joke."

"What was it, then?"

"I dunno. Let's ask…" He reached out and pinched the side of Angel's head. When he brought his hand back into view, he was holding a quarter. "Former President Washington."

Angel couldn't help but laugh. He flipped his sweaty bangs out of his face, feeling more satisfied than he had in months. 

"Sorry again about the plush…"

"Alastor should be the one apologizing. I bet that was his sick way of getting us together."

"Oh?"

Husk nodded. "He's insane."

"Is he, though…? I mean, it worked…"

Husk blinked. "We can never tell him that."

"Agreed," Angel smiled. He and Husk hadn't exactly felt animosity for one another, but this was certainly the most pleasant interaction they'd had. Things felt different between them, somehow. 

Husk blushed under Angel's gaze. "Well, I, uh, I oughta get goin'."

"Okay." Angel was visibly disappointed. 

"I'll see you at dinner, right?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe...Ah, never mind." 

Angel perked up. "What?"

"Maybe...You could swing by my room, tonight? I don't think I got another round in me, but we could watch a movie if you want."

Angel smiled. "I'd like that."

Husk smiled as well, more hesitantly. "Alright."

He got up and dressed, before heading out the door. He stopped by his room to put on a shirt so he could go to the store.

Secretly, he'd already bought Angel an anonymous Valentine, but after what had just occurred...A mini heart of chocolates probably wasn't gonna cut it. He'd need at least the full sized heart. 

And probably a stuffed teddy or something, if he wanted to get lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEEEASE leave a comment if u enjoyed 😭 And don't forget to check out the illustration @hippiehusk!!


End file.
